


SHINY

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	SHINY

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**SHINY**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
**

**

****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


? >

 ****

 **   
Starsky picked up the picture of the    
  
  
Torino   
  
  
. Minnie had taken a photo of the two of them on the roof of the new car. Ignoring Starsky's protests, Hutch had dragged  
him up. The red and white stripes glistened in the afternoon sun, and with their arms wrapped around each other, the partners  
oozed self-confidence.   
**

****

  


  


  


****

**A lot had happened since then. The car  
was wrecked, the shininess gone. Their hope of a better world put in perspective. What was left?**

 ****

  


  


  


  


****

**“Dinner’s ready. What about  
laying the table, highness?” Hutch called from the kitchen.**

 ****

  


  


  


  


****

**Starsky smiled. He knew what was left.**

 ****

  


 ****

****

****

  


****

**   
[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES  
](id24.html)   
**

****

  


  


**  
[  
   
](id24.html)   
**

  


  


  


  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
